


See You In Hell, Old Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Misunderstandings, Party, Pining, drunk iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good-bye, forever,” he whispered. Then he pulled the scissor out of his sleeve.</p><p>Everyone was silent for a second. </p><p>Then Oikawa screamed.</p><p>(Also: In which Iwaizumi and alcohol do not mix well. At all.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You In Hell, Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I made this at 4 oclock in the morning I'm so sorry

The atmosphere was warm and comfortable. Iwaizumi and the rest of the third-year volleyball team members were gathered around a table in Oikawa’s house, celebrating their victory of their recent game.

Food overflowed on the table. Iwaizumi was close to bursting, but he accepted the slice of sushi Kindaichi passed him out of courtesy.  
Oikawa, as usual, was the center of attention. He talked animatedly with everyone, laughing and making jokes. It was nice to see him smile genuinely for once, Iwaizumi thought. The way his smile lit his eyes up and his rare dimples appearing was a pleasant change in scenery.

Then the beer came out. 

Takahiro somehow managed to get his hands on some quality sake and bring it over. Everyone was impressed and agreed to keep silent about it, though Iwaizumi was reluctant. It took minutes of teasing from Oikawa and persuasion from the rest of the team to get him to approve.

“Cheers to Iwaizumi not acting like a mom!” Oikawa said, bringing his glass up once everyone had their share. Everyone laughed and clinked their cups together, but Iwaizumi still shot a glare at Oikawa’s gleeful face.

He poured the sake down his throat. The burning sensation was familiar, as this wasn’t Iwaizumi’s first time, but it was for the rest of the teens as they gagged and choked on the liquid. He smirked. Who was the mom now?

Kunimi stared respectfully at him. “Iwaizumi-san, have you had sake before?”

He nodded and waved for another cup. A tiny voice in the back of his head reminded him he was a light weight, but he ignored it. Which was probably a bad sign, as he usually listened to his voice of reason. It was also probably a sign that he was getting tipsy already.

Oikawa pouted. “Hey, this isn’t my first time either. Give me a refill too.”

Kunimi snickered, but he fill up Oikawa’s cup.

Feeling triumphant, Iwaizumi had one shot after the other, refusing to stop. What seemed like ten cups later, in a rare show of kindness, Oikawa tried to get him to take a break for his own health. 

Iwaizumi, who was drunk beyond belief, declined and turned to him. 

His vision tunneled until all he could see was the one strand of hair. That one strand of hair that stuck out irregularly on the top of Oikawa’s head, like an antenna.

It drove Iwaizumi crazy.

How the fuck did it stand up like that? How did it defy gravity?

Faintly, he heard Oikawa snicker beside him. “Take a picture, Iwa-chan, it lasts longer.” His concern seemed to have melted away. The other third-years laughed with him, Kindaichi going as far as to snort drunkenly into his cup, but Iwaizumi didn’t care. 

That stupid strand of hair.

It bobbed up and down teasingly, as if it was mocking Iwaizumi. It seemed to make fun at his discomfort, and Iwaizumi was sure it existed simply to spite him. 

Alright then, Iwaizumi thought, if you want war, then fucking have war.

“I have to go to the bathroom,” he said, standing abruptly. The other teens jolted at his sudden movement, but then Oikawa smirked arrogantly. As if he knew something Iwaizumi didn’t. Smug bastard.

“Sure, make sure to finish all your business,” Oikawa said, emphasizing the last word. His sentence flew over Iwaizumi’s drunk head, but some of the others laughed, like it was an inside joke.  
Iwaizumi shrugged it off and stumbled out of the room. The world spun a little as he reached the stairs, then righted itself when he opened the bathroom door. 

The room was familiar enough. Iwaizumi had been over to Oikawa’s house more than he probably been to his own. So he knew that the bottom right cupboard was where the scissors were. 

Iwaizumi randomly grabbed a scissor and grinned at his success. Today was finally the day where he could get rid of that strand of hair forever. He would never have to see it again. 

He staggered his way back to the dining room, but before he entered, Iwaizumi decided to hide the scissors. If he brought it out where everyone could see, then the hair would surely know what was going on and hide. 

Yes, that made perfect sense.

Sliding the scissors up his sleeve, Iwaizumi opened the door. The other teens seemed startled at his appearance.

“That was short,” Kunimi said, in an almost too casual tone. Iwaizumi hesitated in answering. He had to make his explanation sensible enough so the hair wouldn’t get suspicious. 

“Well, yeah I just had to use the bathroom,” he replied, trying to sound defensive. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the one strand of hair dipped in an accusing way. Shit. Iwaizumi grimaced. Was he found out already?

Then, the hair settled down and Iwaizumi relaxed. It must have believed his reason. What a stupid piece of hair.

Still, Iwaizumi took precaution and decided to wait a bit before going after that piece of hair. He stayed silent and the normal hum of conversation resumed, thought Oikawa looked mildly disappointed for some reason. Iwaizumi only half-heartedly listened to his friends. 

After Kindaichi managed to slop all his beer down the front of his shirt, Iwaizumi decided that it was time to take action. He faced Oikawa and tried to summon his most innocent smile.  
“Hey, Oikawa?” he said in a soft tone. At once, all the talking around the table stopped and everyone’s eyes were on him. Oikawa’s cheeks turned a faint red, like he was blushing, but Iwaizumi didn’t know why. Perhaps he knew that Iwaizumi was going to cut off his strand of hair? Iwaizumi’s confidence in his plan faded a bit, but he forced himself to continue. There was no point in getting cold feet now. I’ll save you from this parasite, Iwaizumi thought internally.

“Y-yeah?” Oikawa replied. He was trying too hard to be nonchalant, Iwaizumi noticed from years of being with him, but he ignored the thought.

“Do you trust me?” he said. Someone to his right inhaled sharply and said something that sounded suspiciously liked ‘fucking finally’. He briefly wondered why, but reminded himself to focus.

Oikawa turned even redder and looked to the side. “Wait, Iwa-chan, not-” 

It was too late. Iwaizumi propelled himself forward and knocked Oikawa down. They were both sprawled on the floor, with Iwaizumi straddled on top of him. Cheers came from around them, and someone yelled “I called it! You owe me five bucks, Issei!”

“Iwa-chan! N-not here!” Oikawa cried, though he didn’t push Iwaizumi away. He actually seemed inviting to his touch, confusing Iwaizumi. Didn’t the piece of hair realize what he was going to do by now? Maybe it was just too dumb. Iwaizumi was reassured by the logic.

He leaned in closer, and the applaud from his teammates grew louder. Oikawa blushed harder. 

Iwaizumi ignored his friend’s strange behavior and smiled at that one strand of hair. It stood innocently in place, completely unaware of its fate. 

His smile changed.

“Good-bye, forever,” he whispered. Then he pulled the scissor out of his sleeve.

Everyone was silent for a second. 

Then Oikawa screamed.

The rest of the third-years began shouting too, rushing at Iwaizumi to stop him. Their expressions, once happy and laughing, turned into horror. Iwaizumi realized then that the hair must have spread its influence to them too. How powerful was this strand of hair? Iwaizumi grit his teeth. It was too powerful. Which was why he had to stop it. He was the only one not possessed. 

“You will be no longer!” he cried. The strand of hair quivered, probably terrified for its life. Iwaizumi smirked as he brought his hand up. Served it right.

He closed his eyes and brought the scissors down.

Everyone screamed.

Snip.

It was quiet. No one spoke a word.

Oikawa, who had brought his arms up to protect his face, shakily lowered them. His expression was completely confused and scared. Iwaizumi pitied him. It must be hard to suddenly be free of evil’s clutches, he sympathized, and stroked Oikawa’s face. 

“It is okay now,” Iwaizumi said gently. Then he reached over Oikawa’s head and picked up the cut piece of hair. It laid lifeless in his grasp, and Iwaizumi knew that its reign was finally over. They had won.

Unsteadily, he stood up and faced his friends. They were shell-shocked, mouths hanging wide open as their eyes followed Iwaizumi. 

“This piece of hair has been manipulating you into doing bad things,” he said heavily. “You are now all free. It is all over.”

Then he fainted.

\-----

When he woke up the next morning, Iwaizumi felt like he was going to die. 

The rest of his teammates were sprawled beside him, still unconscious. He raced to the bathroom and heaved the contents of him stomach into the toilet. 

“Ugh,” he moaned. His head began to pound and he slumped down, leaning on the wall. What had happened last night? He remembered the alcohol, but everything else was a mystery to him.

He stayed there for a couple of minutes, and then he heard footsteps. Oikawa appeared like a god and swung the door open, a cup of water in one hand and two aspirins in the other. 

Thankfully, Iwaizumi accepted the medicine. He popped the pills into his mouth and washed it all down with water. It made him feel a lot better.

The hammering in his head stopped. “Thanks,” he muttered gratefully. He raised his head to look Oikawa in the eye, but stopped in shock.

“What…” he was at lost for words. “What the… hell happened to your hair?”

The front of Oikawa’s hair was almost completely cut off. It was as if someone had gotten a pair of shears and had tried to cut off his face, but missed by a couple of inches. His entire hairstyle looked weird now, with short, uneven strands of hair in the front and regular, long strands of hair in the back. 

Oikawa’s once solemn face crumpled. Tears began to pool in his eyes, alarming Iwaizumi, but Oikawa hurriedly turned his head. “Iwa-chan…you… you idiot!” he cried, like some schoolgirl in the manga’s. Then he turned and ran away.

Iwaizumi stared at the spot Oikawa was just in.

What….. was that?

Then he shrugged.

“Well, at least that stupid piece of hair that always stood up is gone,” he thought aloud. “I’ve always hated that strand of hair”.


End file.
